To See You Again
by believesvueo
Summary: Emily Prentiss must pick up the pieces after a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

To See You Again Chapter 1

"_So you're gone and I'm haunted And I bet you are just fine Did I make it that easy to walk Right in and out of my life?"_

She watched everything unfold in front of her, watching, as the rest of the world, the building blew up, as Interpol charged a terrorist hideout that they have been monitoring for months.

The phone rang.

"Clyde."

"He's gone Emily."

Her worst fear is now a reality.

She holds her bulging stomach. And tears began to flow.

The phone rang again. She looked at the number. It was an international call.

"JJ."

"Oh my God Emily, we've been watching the news. I'm getting on the next flight."

"There's no need for you to do that JJ."

"Stop it Emily. I'm going there to be with you. The team is here. You're on speaker, Emily."

"I don't know what to say. I'm still in shock. We've only been here barely 5 months and now, he's gone. We're supposed to get married after I give birth but… Mom…"

The team was silent and each member had tears in their eyes. They heard Emily's sobs.

"Sweetheart (calling her husband, Robert), go talk to Emily's team. I'll take her inside the bedroom and calm her down."

"This is Emily's father Robert."

"Hello, Sir. This is Jennifer."

"Hello, Jennifer. As you can imagine, we are all still in shock. We were hoping for a better outcome but, my God, the British government should have expected this."

"We are really sorry to hear about Mick, Sir, as I mentioned earlier to Emily, I will be flying out there to be with Emily and help her in any way I can, on behalf of the team."

"I can come and pick you up at the airport, Jennifer. What time is your flight arriving?"

"Around 11 o'clock in the morning, Sir."

"Heathrow Airport, right?"

"Yes sir."

**Flashback almost 5 months ago…**

Emily smiled as she signed her last case report. She and Mick Rawson were leaving to move to London.

After the episode with Ian Doyle finally being put to rest and her second chance at life, she decided that she will take a chance at love and finally having a life.

It was by chance in Los Angeles that she ran into Mick Rawson, the handsome, arrogant and brooding Welsh, that the team worked with on a case over a year ago. He had been calling her before asking her out but she refused his advances because she knew that he was a ladies man.

But after coding in the ambulance and seeing nothing but darkness and coldness, she vowed to herself that if she was given a second chance in life, she will do things differently.

So when she ran into Mick in Los Angeles, and they had gone out to dinner, before, she got shot in the arm, he had promised to fly out and see her in DC. It became a routine for them for months. He flies out to DC or she flies out to Los Angeles.

Then Mick told her that he got an offer to come back to the UK and work with Interpol again to penetrate a terrorist cell there.

Mick told her that he wanted her to come with him but he would understand if she can't. And that as soon as his work is done with Interpol he would come back to the US.

She thought about it long and hard. Her parents, retired and now living in Europe. They have a house in France and another house in London. She has been wanting to connect with her mother and misses her parents terribly.

Still, she loved the BAU and her family there.

But she finally made her decision, when a visit to the doctor confirmed what she suspected. She's with child.

She told Mick that they were going to have a baby and Mick couldn't be happier. She agreed to move to London with him. She called her parents about the news and they told her, they will be waiting for her and Mick there.

She then told her team.

They were sad but happy for her and Mick.

She said her goodbye to each of them.

That was the last time she saw her BAU family.


	2. Chapter 2

**To See You Again Chapter 2**

"_Though we're worlds apart I will promise you I won't let you down No I won't let you down. There are so many reasons To keep us apart But it won't stop me losing My mind or my heart What would do To touch your hand Or just feel your skin I'd breathe you in Could this ever be You'd be next me?"_

As soon as he got home, he broke down. His heart ached for her. His heart is in pain because she is in pain. She did not deserve this. She was finally happy. He was fine with it as long as she was happy even if it wasn't with him.

He is breaking down. As much as he tries not to, he just could not stop the tears from falling. Then he heard Jack's voice.

"Daddy, is everything okay?"

"Hi buddy."

"Why are you crying daddy? Why are you so sad? Do you need a hug?"

"I do buddy. Daddy needs a hug."

Jack hugs his father.

"Do you want to know why daddy is sad, buddy?"

"Tell me daddy so I can fix it."

"Well, do you remember Emily?"

"I miss Emily, daddy. Did something bad happen to her?"

"I miss her too, buddy. Nothing happened to her buddy but she lost someone very important to her. And I'm sad because she's sad and in pain."\

"Well, daddy, can't you go see her and take away her pain?"

"I wish I could buddy, but she's far away."

"Oh. You can call her daddy."

"You're right, buddy. I will call her."

"Okay daddy. I'm going to my room now."

"Thank you, buddy."

Emily Prentiss had always been like an enigma to him. She was this young woman he first met, 18 years old. She had so much life but very determined. She knew so much at such a young age as he witness her speak different languages at a party her parents held. He wasn't sure when it was that he fell in love with. Was it that night that he saw her and she smiled at him. But she was gone the next morning.

Or was it when she walked into his office and introduced herself as the new agent at the, Elle's replacement?

Maybe, it was when she asked for his help to investigate the death of her friend Matthew? She looked so sad and all he wanted to do was hold her.

Could it be when he agreed with JJ to fake her death and do everything he can to protect her? Knowing the consequences, his team hating her and possibly, losing his job.

Or maybe, it was after she came back from her faked death and they finally established a close relationship. They spent time together. She met Jack. And Jack liked her immensely. Looking back now, Jack loved Emily. But he got scared and thought about what could happen to both their careers if they were to start a relationship. So, he started going out with Beth. He spent less and less time with Emily. Emily kept her distance once he told her he was seeing Beth. She gave him a hug and told him she was happy for him. And that he deserved to have someone special in his life.

Then one day, Emily came to him and handed her resignation.

He can still remember that day.

"_What's this Emily?"_

"_As you can see, it's a resignation letter, Hotch."_

"_But why, Emily?"_

"_I'm moving to London with Mick."_

"_Mick?"_

"_Mick Rawson. Don't you remember him? Where have you been Hotch. I have been dating him for the past 6 months. I'm surprised you haven't heard Garcia talk about Mick and I?"_

"_Oh. I thought it was just gossip."_

"_It's more than a gossip as you can now tell."_

"_So you're giving up BAU for him."_

"_Yes, and for this little peanut I'm carrying."_

"_What? You're pregnant?"_

"_I am. I'm about six weeks."_

"_Wow."_

"_Well, I was hoping you'd say "Congratulations, Emily! I'm really happy for you and Mick."_

"_I'm sorry Emily. I am just shocked. I mean, I'm happy for you, of course. And yes, congratulations"_

Hotch got up from his chair and walked over to where Emily was sitting and gave her a hug. He inhaled her scent and then he knew, he was in love with Emily Prentiss and it was too late.

"_Thank you Hotch."_

"_So you leave in a month?"_

"_Yes. Mick has been hired by Interpol to work on this case. He flies out tomorrow because they need him right away. He needs to be briefed on the case. I renewed my lease on my apartment not too long ago so I have about 7 months left on my lease. I'm trying to find someone to take over my apartment. Penelope said, she's thinking about it. She thinks the rent is too much for her. I proposed that if I can't find anybody to rent it, I'll pay half."_

"_I can take over it, Emily. I think my apartment is a little small and Jack has so much stuff. He's been complaining about how small our place is. And he mentioned that he wishes that our place was as big as yours."_

"_Really? Wow. Well, I'll tell the apartment manager that you will be taking over the lease. Thank you, Hotch. I really appreciate this."_

"_Don't worry about your stuff, you can leave them there. I'll move your bed to the guest bedroom. I'm assuming you are not bringing your bed to London, right?"_

_Emily chuckled. "Don't be silly, Hotch. Of course, I'm not bringing it to London. Thank you again, Hotch. You just made me so happy."_

If her apartment and the scent that she left behind were the only things he can of her, then, he will take it.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that still lingers in the apartment.

He picked up the phone…

Before dialing, he thought about her last day. The conversation he and Dave had.

"_Aaron, you can't do this to her."_

"_Dave, if I don't tell her now, I will never get the chance."_

"_Aaron, what you are about to do is not fair to her and especially to Mick. Mick is a good man and he deserves to have Emily all to himself. If you tell Emily how you feel and that you are in love with her, Emily will not stop thinking about you. She is with child, Aaron. This won't be healthy for her nor the baby"_

"_Why would it matter what I say to her if she loves Mick?"_

"_Because I know that Emily loves you too. She was in love with you. But whatever she felt for you, she had buried because she saw how happy you were with Beth. She did not want to ruin your happiness. So please, do the same for her."_

"_I was too scared to take a chance."_

"_Maybe, you will get another chance. But for now, you got to let her go."_

Maybe this is his second chance. He dials her number.

"Emily."

"Hotch."


	3. Chapter 3

**To See You Again Chapter 3**

"_Relax my beloved don't worry for me. Don't shed a tear for me. Always be near for me. Promise you'll smile for me. Don't ever cry for me. You know these walls may fall down. But I still hold on to you…"_

Sometimes she really hated her job. They watched the drama unfold at the office and as soon as the building blew up, she picked up the phone to book her flight.

She knew that the team could not all go to London to be with Emily. As much as they wanted, it was not a possibility.

She didn't need to ask. She didn't care. All she could think about was her pregnant friend. A friend who had always been there for her. A friend she protected, putting her job on the line, to make sure that the mad man, will finally stop hunting her and haunting her dreams. A friend she has missed these past few months since she moved.

She and Hotch argued who gets to go. There was no relenting and Hotch gave in. He knew JJ was right. He was the BAU Unit Chief and the team needs him.

They all love and care for Emily.

She cried. She felt pain. She cannot imagine what she would have done if she had lost Will.

Her friend had finally found happiness and in a blink of an eye, it had been taken from her.

Her friend needs her. She knows that her friend hates looking vulnerable. She will lie. She will say she's fine. She will act strong. But she she knows her better. Because she had been the only one who had seen her break down after the Doyle case. That one night, they had talk and talk and finally, she let go and cried. That was her final goodbye to her past. Goodbye to Matthew and Italy. Goodbye to Ian Doyle and the shame she felt. She made her understand that, if she had not done what she did, then she would have hundreds and possibly, thousands of blood in her hands. The man was selling weapons to terrorists, Weapons that were meant to kill innocent people. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She should be proud.

Emily was never the type to pour out her soul. But Jennifer had been the one, besides Hotch, that she trusted with her secrets and fears.

Finally, she moved on. She found happiness.

She closed her eyes and tries not to think of Emily sad. She pictured Emily, dark, wide eyes, laughing as Morgan and Rossi teased her about her clumsiness at the bar when the team went out the night before. Or their girls nights out and her "out of this world" high tolerance for alcohol but her "mother ball hangovers" the following morning.

God, how she misses Emily's filthy mouth and sense of humor. She's so unlike the "Ambassador's daughter" that people often see when she's on the job.

She drifted off to see with happy thoughts of her friend. She needs to sleep because when she gets to London, she will have to be strong for her.

She woke up when she hears the captain announced that they will be landing in half hour. She got up and went to the lavatory to wash her face and brush her teeth. She applied some foundation and light lipstick.

As soon as the plane landed, she quickly went through customs.

She spotted Emily's father and waved at him.

"Hello, Sir."

"Hello Jennifer. Please, call me Robert. Thank you for coming to be with Emily."

"There's no place I'd rather be right now, Sir. I meant, Robert."

"She needs you. She may not say it, but right now, there's nothing her mother and I can do for her."

"I will try my best, sir."

"Thank you again."

JJ sat in the back, as Emily's father sat in the front with the driver.

Emily never really talked about her family's fortune. Emily had mentioned growing up with a nanny and having a cook. But she had never realized how rich Emily's family was until they arrived at a beautiful house. The house was just outside London.

Emily's father opened the door for her and told her to go inside the house. Bradley, their driver, will take her bag to the guest room.

She opened the door and found Emily's mother standing in the living.

It was obvious that she had been crying.

She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Jennifer, how was your flight?"

"It was fine, Mrs. Prentiss."

"What did I tell you Jennifer, call me Elizabeth."

:Sorry, I always forget."

"It's fine, sweetheart. Em, she's in the bedroom."

"I'll go see her now."

"Go on, dear."

She walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

"Em, it's me. It's JJ. Can I come in, sweetie?"

She heard light footsteps and the door opened.

Her friend, even with no make-up, she was so beautiful.

She pulled her into a hug and told her, to let go. To cry. To be mad. Because she had every right to feel what she feels.

Her friend sobbed. Her shoulder wet with her tears.

Her heart broke. But she didn't cry. She has to be the strong one.


	4. Chapter 4

To See You Again Chapter 4

"_You know I want you near me. My dreams are so vivid. And I can't see anything but you so clearly. I didn't see it coming. I've been used to running. Forgive me if I'm crying. I'm so tired of denying." – Love is Something_

Emily never knew how much emotional support she needed until JJ came. The next few days after Mick's death, were filled with Interpol agents coming in and out of the house giving her the details of what happened to the operation. They had told her that the building was completely burned down, and no remains of the any of the agents or the terrorists were left. They also informed her that, Mick, being an Interpol agent, the British Government, have granted her and her unborn child, compensation. That an insurance agency will be calling her by next week.

Emily has always been good at compartmentalizing. She was never one to break down in front of strangers. She kept her composure the whole time. She asked JJ to be with her when the Interpol agents were there, just in case. She wanted to make sure that she got all the information she needed to know.

Mick did not have any living relative left. His parents died when he was young. His uncle took care of him after. He was an only child like her. His uncle had died a couple of years ago.

She thought about where she would put Mick's tombstone. Should it be where his parents were and Uncle were buried? Where will she go now? Will she stay here with her parents? Or will she go back to the US where her friends are?

She doesn't know.

JJ stayed with Emily for almost a week. She made sure that Emily was taking care of herself and the baby. She along with Emily's parents watched over her. Emily's almost on her 7th month now. As, JJ pointed out before, that full term pregnancy last ten months and not nine months. JJ went with her for her doctor's appointment. Her doctor was worried about the stress she was under. Although Emily was eating regularly, it was obvious that she wasn't getting enough sleep and she looked tired. Her doctor suggested that she takes naps in the afternoon, if she has a hard time sleeping at night. And that it's important, even this late in her pregnancy, that she's not under any stress because the baby will also be under stress.

After a week, Emily told JJ to go home to Will and Henry. JJ had talked to them every day. Emily could tell that as much as she loves having JJ around, it was unfair for her to be away from her two boys. JJ was already away enough on cases. And since she left the team, Hotch has yet to get a replacement. In fact, JJ said Hotch refuses to get one which has put a lot of pressure on the remaining agents.

It was hard saying goodbye to JJ, She has missed her and Penelope a lot. They were the sisters she never had.

After JJ left, Emily was finally able to go through Mick's stuff. She had put off doing it because she did not want her friend to see her breakdown again. She had asked her parents to leave her alone for one day. She needed to do this by herself. This has always been the way she dealt with things.

She put all of Mick's clothes and shoes in bags to be donated to homeless shelters in London.

She and Mick had their own filing cabinet. She was a neat freak and well, his were everywhere. So one day, she bought him his own filing cabinet. She told him to label each folder so he knows exactly where to look. She kept a duplicate key for herself.

The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello. Can I please speak with Miss Emily Prentiss?"

"Speaking. May I know who is calling?"

"Hello, Miss Prentiss. My name is Claudia with AXA Insurance. We are sorry to hear about your fiancé Mick Rawson. We have been informed that he is deceased and we have a copy of his death certificate. We wanted to let you know that there's you and your unborn child are the beneficiaries of a life insurance. We will begin the process and once amount is released, we will be asking you the account where you want it deposited."

"Oh. I wasn't aware that Mick had bought a life insurance."

"The British Government provides standard life insurance to their agents but Mr. Rawson added more to the insurance and was making extra monthly payment. He was a very nice man, Miss Prentiss. And I would like to extend my condolences to you and your unborn child."

"Thank you, Claudia. I wanted to ask you, I have not decided yet, if I'm going to be staying here in the UK or move back to the US. Would there be an issue regarding this?"

"No. Just tell us the account number and we will wire transfer the money. Or if you prefer, we can issue a check in dollar amount."

"I'd prefer that it's a check. Would I need a lawyer or a representative when claiming the check?"

"NO, Miss Prentiss. That will not be necessary. We have all the documents we need."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Prentiss. I will talk to you again, soon."

After hanging up, the room was quiet once again.

She rubbed her stomach when she felt the baby kick.

_"What do you think, little one, where should we live?"_

_"I don't know if I can stay here. There's just too much reminder of your daddy."_

_"Or should we move back to America, where you aunts and uncles are?"_

The baby kicked again.

_"What about grandma and grandpa?"_

_"Well, baby, I'm sure, if we decide to move back to America, they will come with us too. Or they will come visit us every few months. Do you think we should move back?"_

The baby kicked again.

_"I don't know baby. Where will we live? Grandma and grandpa's house is too big."_

She rubbed her stomach again, and remained sitting, alone in the room.

Her thoughts interrupted, when the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Emily."

"Hotch."

"What did I tell you, Emily?"

"Aaron."

"I wanted to know how you're doing. It's been a few days since we last talked. We've been away on this case and it's bad. I'm sorry"

"It's okay Aaron."

"You didn't answer my question. How are you?"

"I'm doing better. A life insurance agent called and told me that I and this little one are beneficiaries to Mick's life insurance. Interpol informed me that they will call me once they have turned in the documents regarding his death. Apparently, Mick wanted to add more to what was standard life insurance."

"Oh. What are you doing now?"

"I'm putting away all of Mick's stuff. I'm planning to give them to the homeless shelters. Mom and Dad are out. I asked them to give me a day to myself to go through Mick's belongings. I also need to think."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"I was. And I am still thinking about it."

"So far, which way are you leaning towards?"

"I'm thinking of moving back, Aaron. You guys are there. And there's too much reminder of Mick here."

"But?"

"But I don't have a place to stay. I don't want to live in my parents' house. It's too big."

"You can live with me and Jack for the mean time. It's three bedrooms. You can take the third bedroom until you find another place. Or you can always just stay with us. Jack would really love that. He has missed you so much, Emily."

"I have missed him too. How's the little man doing?"

"He's getting bigger each day. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure."

"Jack buddy, Emily wants to talk to you."

Emily heard a loud shriek and it made her smile.

"Emily!"

"Hi Jack. How's my little man?"

"I'm doing fine Emily. When will I get to see your baby?"

"The baby is still in my tummy. I have another maybe two more months. It depends on when this little one wants to come out."

"I can't wait to see him. I'm going to be like a big brother to him."

"Thank you, Jack. I wanted to ask you something, Jack."

"What is it Emily?"

"How do you feel about me and this little one moving in with you and your dad?"

"Really, Emily?"

"I think so. I think I have just made a decision."

"I can't wait Emily. Please come home soon."

"I will. Can I talk to you daddy?"

"Ok. Bye Emily. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Well, it looks like you made your decision."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Will your parents be going with you?"

"I don't know yet. I will let you know."

"If not, I can fly out there and we can fly back together."

You don't have to, Aaron."

"I want to, Emily. Just let me know."

"I will talk to my parents when they get back. Then I will inform the insurance I will be moving back to the States and to issue the check in dollars before I leave. I'll book my flight and then I will let you know the date. I can book yours too, if you want."

"Don't worry about me, Emily. I will take care of it."

"I have to go, Aaron. I have to finish this."

"Okay."

"Bye, Aaron. I will talk to you soon."

"Bye, Emily."

Emily closed her eyes. She thought of Mick. And tears fell. She whispers "Goodbye Mick. And I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**To See You Again – Chapter 5**

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
>That's alright, alright with me 'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door<br>And listen to you breathing It's where I wanna be, yeah  
>Where I wanna be…"<em>

It was a week later when Aaron arrived in London. He and Emily had spoken everyday on the phone, keeping him updated on the insurance and paperwork that needed to get done.

After that night that they spoke on the phone, about her moving back to the States, Emily sat down with her parents the next day to discuss her plans.

Her parents agreed that it would be a great idea for her to move back home where her friends are and that they will be there for her, if she needed them too.

Emily knew that her parents needed to spend time together. After years of being apart and moving from place to place, now that they are retired, they are finally piecing together their once ruptured relationship. She did not want to intrude in their plans. She loves her parents dearly, and the few months that they spent together in London, have repaired their years of tensed relationship.

She told her parents that they could come and visit her and the baby. And that they could come home once they get tired of Europe. She told them not to worry too much about their grandchild not remembering them. And that a baby doesn't remember much anyway. But she would want them to come home and spend more time with their grandchild when she's a little bigger, like when she turns two. But truth is, she heard about the "terrible two" stage and she joked that she wanted her parents to be the one to deal with their grandchild at that stage.

Her parents agreed. But they told her that they would be there when she gives birth.

She told Aaron that she had asked her parents to stay behind and that he volunteered to accompany her back to the States.

Since she was already on her 7th month, she knew that there is possibility that she might not be allowed to fly. So, she asked her doctor to write her a note and also asked the Interpol to give her clearance to present to the airlines and customs officers, to fly back to the States.

Aaron left Jack with Jessica and explained to Jack that he's going to London, to get Emily. Jack asked if he could come with him to see Emily but he explained to Jack that he has school. Jack and Henry goes to the same daycare, so when Jessica has work and can't pick up Jack, JJ or Will picks him up and sometimes, stays with them so that, they could play together.

Robert was waiting for Aaron when he arrived at Heathrow.

Robert remembered Aaron as the young man, who worked in the past for his wife, as part of her security detail team. It was in one of the rare occasions when he and Elizabeth were in the same country and their daughter, Emily was off to Yale.

He recalled Aaron as a very polite and serious young man then. He was very detailed and attentive.

While waiting for his wife to get ready, he and Aaron had a conversation.

"_So, Aaron, tell me about yourself?"_

"_Sir, well, I have a law degree from Harvard and worked as a prosecutor for a couple of years."_

"_What made you decide to stop practicing law and go into the FBI?"_

"_Well, Sir, I never really wanted to be a lawyer. It was what my father wanted, since he was a lawyer himself. So I did what he asked me to and then he died. That's when I decided to quit practicing law and pursue a career in the FBI."_

"_Interesting. I bet my wife would have loved for my daughter Emily to be more like you. Have you met my daughter, Emily?"_

"_No, I have not, Sir."_

"_Well, she's at Yale right now. She's 18 going on 30. She graduated high school at 16 and then went straight to Yale. That daughter of mine, she's feisty and determined. Strong-willed. It drives my wife crazy. She wanted her to take up Political Science and go into Law but no, my Emily takes up Psychology and Behavioral Science. She said she will take her Masters at Georgetown in Criminology and go into the FBI. Maybe, in a few years, you will run into her. She will be at the party tonight. When you see her, you will know what I mean."_

"_I'm looking forward to meeting your daughter, Sir."_

"_I'll make sure to introduce her to you tonight. Are you bringing anybody to the party, Aaron?"_

"_I wasn't informed I could bring someone, Sir. Plus, I'm on duty. I have a fiancée, her name is Haley. We have been together since high school. We are planning to get married once I have a more stable position in the Bureau."_

"_Congratulations, Aaron on your engagement. From what I see, she's very lucky to have you. You're a good man, Aaron."_

"_Thank you, Sir."_

Robert never did get a chance to introduce Emily that night. Emily was busy talking to her mother's politician friends, speaking whatever language they spoke. But he could never forget noticing Aaron that night, staring intently at his daughter. He could have sworn that if they had met that night and Emily, did not leave to go back to Yale, things would have turned out differently. But fate always did have a funny way of working itself out. Years later, her daughter gets a job in the BAU that Aaron was in charge of. And now, here he is coming to London, to be with his daughter. To comfort her.

He waved at Aaron when he saw him clear customs.

Aaron looked much older now than that young man, he met 17 years ago.

Aaron and Robert shook hands.

"Hello sir."

:"Aaron, it's Robert. I think you are allowed to call me that now."

"Robert. Thank you for picking me up."

"It's nothing, Aaron considering what you're doing for my Emily."

"How is she, Robert?"

"She's doing fine. Jennifer being here really helped a lot. These last few days, I know that you've been on the phone with her, she was able to process the situation. And came up with a decision that she feels is best not only for her but for her child."

"Emily is strong. She's is so unbelievably tough and sometimes, too tough for her own good."

"I agree. But I think, when she allowed herself to cry and breakdown, she was able to accept what had happened to Mick and start the steps of moving on."

"She's always been good at compartmentalizing, Robert. It's what made her such a brilliant agent. But she also lets herself feel. Don't worry Robert, I will be with her every step of the way."

"I know you would be."

On their last night in London, before they leave, Aaron and Emily, are walking, after having dinner, taking in the bright lights of the city.

Emily suggested that Aaron enjoy a few days in London before they went home and that she also needed to get out of the house.

She's smiling and laughing, something she has not allowed herself to do, except when she was on the phone with Jack, for the past two weeks.

From a strangers eye view, they look like a couple, their arms linked, and a child on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**To See You Again – Chapter 6**

"_She walked into my life and my world was still She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed That's when my loneliness subsided She gave me the will, I could fight it But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same…"_

A month had passed since Emily moved back to Washington DC after Mick's death. Aaron took one week off from work to help Emily get settled back in. Since, she was already seven months pregnant, Aaron and Jack refused to let her carry any boxes.

The following week, Penelope and JJ threw her an intimate baby shower with just the team along with Will and Kevin. Since they were not sure if Emily would be up to it, they asked her first and Emily thought it would be a good idea and it took her mind off things. She was able to bring the small baby stuff she had bought when she was in London, but left the big stuff behind. The whole team pitched in to give her a crib, car seats, and strollers. But of course,Penelope bought baby clothes.

Emily had an ultra sound done in London and she found out that it's going to be a boy. She told the team after she found out. Mick had been on assigment, so he was not able to go with her.

When she got back to DC, she made an appointment with her OB-GYN. She asked her to run another ultra sound and wanted to make sure that the baby is okay since she has been under alot of stress. Her doctor said everything is fine and the baby's heartbeat is normal.

On the third week, Aaron and the team caught a case and had to go back to work. Since she was just staying at home, she told Aaron that she will take Jack to school and pick him up. She also told JJ that if Will gets called in at work, she would be happy to take care of Henry. She didn't mind having both the boys in the house, because it kept her from thinking about Mick and what had happened to him.

Every now and then, she finds herself crying. And in those times, Aaron would just come into the room and hold her. He doesn't ask her to talk, he just sits there on the bed and they fall asleep together.

And when Aaron is away on a case and it's just her and Jack at home, Jack would stay with her and they would call Aaron to say goodnight. She would then read to Jack until he falls asleep in her arms.

Emily thought about their situation. And what it would be like after she gives birth. Eventually, she will have to return to work. Does she go back to the BAU? Does she even want to? Or does she find a job where, she does not put her life in danger? After all, she is all her baby has. Does she want to be surrounded by violence and sadness again?

Then she thought about Declan. A boy, who is now 13 and is without a mother. A boy she raised, in a way and protected so that he will grow up to have a normal life, away from violence and evilness that surrounded his father, Ian Doyle. This was the boy whom she almost lost her life to protect. Her heart aches for him. She misses him.

Although she and Mick were together, she had never really opened up to him about that chapter in her life. She was not ready to reveal that part of her life, to him yet Although, she no longer felt the shame that she felt in the past, she just could not bring herself to reopen something that she had buried when Ian Doyle died. It was too painful.

Her team knew, of course but it was only with Aaron that she really opened the pandora's box. He never judged her. He never asked her to tell him. She just did and for the first time in years, she felt free.

After Ian died, she made sure that Declan saw a psychiatrist. After all that trauma he went through, she wanted to make sure that he was okay. She visited Declan whenever they were not away on a case.

And when Tom was away, Declan would stay with her. She told Mick about Declan but not the full story.

She hadn't seen Declan since she moved to London. They had spoken on the phone several times but the conversations were brief because of the time difference.

She thought that it might be a good idea to have Declan come over to the house and spend some time with her.

But before calling Declan, she wanted to talk to Aaron first.

Aaron had called earlier and informed her that they were coming home tonight. They were able to close the case that they had been working on for a week now. They were all so frustrated that each of them called her separately just to talk about something else rather that the case. Penelope had come over to the house several times that week.

She was in the living room waiting for Aaron. She got up when she heard the door opened,

She went to the kitchen and heat up the food that she had prepared for dinner.

"Hi Aaron. Go and get changed. I'm heating up the food."

"Emily, what are you still doing up? You didn't have to do that. I can serve myself."

"Don't be silly Aaron, I know how exhausted you are right now. Now, hurry up and change. I'm hungry."

"You haven't eaten?"

"Of course, I have. I'm going to eat dessert while you eat dinner. Plus, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. I'll be quick."

Five minutes later, Aaron has changed into his shorts and a white shirt.

"So, how was your day?"

"Day was good. I only had Jack today, so I'm not tired at all."

"That's good. So what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you, if it was okay if I ask Declan to come and stay with us for a few days? Or if you aren't here, if he could stay with me and Jack? Maybe, the weekend."

"I think that's a great idea, Em. Have you spoken to him since you've been back?"

"No. I've just been so busy. Do you guys have a case this weekend?"

"Well, I told the team we have four days off. So you can call him tomorrow and see what his plans are this weekend."

"Really? Thank you Aaron."

"If Tom can't drop him off, we could go pick him up."

"Oh, I'm so happy."

Emily got up from her chair and hugged Aaron.

Aaron smiled. He laughed making Emily happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**To See You Again - Chapter 7**

"_We don't have to hurry You can take as long as you want I'm holdin' steady  
>My heart's at home With my hand behind you I will catch you if you fall<br>Yeah I'm gonna love you like the woman I love…"_

Aaron and Emily are sitting on the couch, relaxing. It's almost midnight. Both Declan and Jack are in bed. Declan is on spring break and so is Jack. So they have been keeping company to Emily when Aaron is away at work. She is two weeks away from her due date. It's getting very difficult for her to sleep and move around. so Aaron is staying up with her.

The doctor said she could have a baby any day. It could be early or it could be late. Or the baby could also be on time.

Her parents arrived home in the US a few days ago and they have been over at the house every day. She's thankful that Aaron's place is small, or else her mother would stay with them.

Aaron reached over to the small sofa to get Emily an extra pillow for her back.

"Are you comfortable now? Better?"

"Yeah. I can't wait for him to come out. My back is killing me."

"He'll be out soon. So how was your day?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Besides your mother hovering and driving you crazy, how is everything else?"

"Don't forget Penelope."

"Was she calling every hour?"

"Yes. Did you put her up to this?"

"Of course not, Emily. That's all Garcia."

"True. But could you please, order her not stop buying this baby clothes?"

"Oh, Emily, I may be her boss at work, but when it comes to shopping for Henry, Jack and now this little one, I cannot stop her. That's futile, to tell her not to do it. So really, how did your day go?"

"I will try and enjoy Pen buying baby clothes. And not stress about. Anyway, my day was fine. The two boys kept us all entertained. It's funny, they have only known not too long and they already seem like brothers. Declan is so good with Jack."

"I know, I noticed that the other day when we were out, remember?"

"Yeah, he was making sure that Jack was eating his food and he was also sharing his food with Jack."

"Declan is a really good kid, Emily. You have done a good job with him."

"It's more like Tom and Louise did a good job."

"No, Emily you have got to give yourself credit. I can see it in his eyes, he adores you just like I see it in Jack's eyes. Declan sees you as his mother."

"Can I tell you something, Aaron?"

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

"Declan asked me yesterday, if it would be okay if he lived with us."

"Really? What did you say to him?"

"Well, I told him that he would need to talk to Tom. Tom is his guardian. And if Tom agrees to it, then he and I will talk about it some more."

"So, what do you think though? What do you want?"

"First of all, we would need to live in a bigger place. I would need to get a bigger place. I can't impose on you and Jack. I'm sure you want your space back."

"So, you're thinking of moving out?"

"Well, I mean, it's not that I would want to but we never really discussed what will happen once the baby is born."

"Jack would never forgive me if you moved out. He already sees himself as a big brother to this baby. And having Declan in the house, he would love it even more. I have never seen Jack this happy before. We don't have to decide now, but I want you to know that I would love for us to buy a house. I mean, not unless, this situation or set up is making you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that. The people that matter to us know us, so I could care less what others say. I know I will need all the help I can get once this baby is born."

So, let's decide then after the baby is born. Declan, would not move in with us until summer time, anyway. We have a couple of months or three to look for a house. I think where JJ and Will live is a good neighborhood. It might be easier for us too, as far as bringing kids over at each other's houses."

"That makes sense. Aaron, I hope I'm not getting too personal, but how come I have not seen Beth? I'm sorry if I have been so selfish with all my issues, that I never asked you about you and her."

"Beth and I, we broke up."

"When did that happen? JJ and Pen never told me."

"It was only Dave that knew that Beth and I broke up. We broke up even before you left."

"That long ago? I can't believe you never told me."

"It wasn't important."

"Yes, it was. She was the first woman you dated after Haley's death. What happened?"

"It just never would have worked out. I will tell you one of these days when the time is right."

"Okay. I would push but you better tell me."

"I promise you, I will. Come on, you will be more comfortable sleeping on the bed."

"But I could barely get myself up off this couch. I am the size of a whale. Can we just stay here?"

"I tell you what, if you think that this is comfortable for you, we will stay here. Let me get you the foot stool so you can rest your feet there. Let me also get you a blanket and extra pillows for me."

"Oh, Aaron you would be so uncomfortable on this couch. Go sleep in your bed."

"I'll be fine. Now, put your feet on this foot stool and here's a blanket. Let's sleep."

"Good night, Aaron. And thank you."

"Good night, Emily."


	8. Chapter 8

**To See You Again Chapter 8**

"_It's not that unusual when everything is beautiful. It's just another ordinary miracle today. Life is like a gift wrapped up for you every day. Open up and find a way to give some of your own…"_

Emily was waiting in the house for Jessica to drop Jack off from school. She is due any day now. Since last week, Aaron had ordered her not to drive to school to pick up Jack anymore. Either Jessica or he picks him up. Or one of the parents at school drops off Jack when both he and Jessica can't. And sometimes, Will picks him up. Although the doctor had said it was okay for Emily to still drive, Aaron did not want to take any chances.

As soon as the door opened, Jack ran to Emily, who was in the living room.

"Hey there buddy? How was your day? Oh hey, Jessica."

"School was really good, Emily."

"Hi Emily. How are you?" Jessica asked.

"I am so ready to give birth. My back is killing me. Ah, Jack why don't you go to your room and change? Also, bring stuff there."

"Okay, Emily. I'm hungry, Emily."

"I have made you some mac and cheese. It's in the fridge."

"Go upstairs Jack and I'll have your food ready for you when you get back."

"Thanks Aunt Jess."

"Other than your back hurting, Emily, how was your day?"

"I talked to the team earlier. They were filling me in on a case they just finished. They are just doing paperwork."

After a few minutes, Jack came back.

"Sit down Jack and I will heat up your food."

Jack sat down and started going on about his day.

Jack kept talking and then they heard Emily screamed from the bathroom.

Both Jack and Jessica rushed to the bathroom.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"My water just broke. Oh my God. We need to go to the hospital now. Jack, please call your daddy.."

"Jessica, the bag is in my room, do you mind getting it please?"

"Don't worry, Emily."

Jack dials his father's number.

"Daddy, Emily is having a baby."

"What? Let me talk to her, buddy."

Jack gives the phone to Emily

"Aaron."

"Did you call 911?"

"No. Jessica is here. She is driving us to the hospital. Meet us there."

"Ok. How .long ago did your water break?."

"Not too long ago. Maybe five minutes ago."

"You'll be feeling contractions soon. As soon as you get to the hospital, don't forget to ask for the epidural, okay? I am leaving the office now. You can do this Emily."

"Aaron, please bring JJ. I need her there."

"Okay."

Aaron picked up his suitcase and was hurrying down the stairs.

The team looked up and they all knew it was about Emily.

"JJ, I need you to go with me. Emily's water just broke."

"Okay, Hotch. Let me just get my purse."

"Dave I need you to hold the fort. JJ and I will call you once Emily gives birth."

"Oh my God, our Gumdrop is going to have a baby, I am so excited." Penelope said.

When they got to the hospital, Jessica and Jack were waiting for them in the lobby. They got there half hour ago and she informed them that Emily is with her OB/GYN when they left her.

When they got to the room, Emily motioned for JJ to come in,

JJ handed her purse to Jessica and ran to the room.

"JJ, thank God you're here. Remember, Dr. Carter?"

"Hi, JJ. Nice to see you again. So I was telling Emily, that she is dilating fast. And I can see her delivering this baby in an hour or two. We gave her the epidural as soon as I saw how much she has dilated since I spoke to her on the phone while she was on her way here. Her contractions are coming rapidly. So just get ready. She can deliver anytime in two hours. I will leave you here for now but the nurses will stay here with you. And as soon as you are dilated 10 centimeters, that beautiful baby of yours is ready to come out. Just relax and breathe, okay?"

"Thank you Doctor."

As soon as the doctor left, she motioned for Aaron, Jack and Jessica to come in.

Jack hurried over and hugged Emily.

"Emily, is the little one ready to come out? Is he getting bored inside your tummy?"

"I think so, Jack. The doctor said he could come out anytime now."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"She said the longest is two hours. So can you wait?"

"Yes, I will Emily. I am excited for the little one to come out. He will be like my little brother."

"Yes, he is. And you will take good care of him. You will help me, right Jack?"

"I will. I promise, Emily."

"Jack, why don't you and I wait outside while Aunt JJ and your daddy talk to Emily?"

"Okay. Emily, I'm right outside okay?"

"Okay."

"So, are you ready to do this Emily?"

"I think so, Aaron. I can't believe this is happening so fast."

"From my experience Em, be happy that it's a quick labor. Remember how long I was in labor with Henry? I wanted to kill Will."

"I remember. Don't remind me."

After an hour, the nurse came into the room and said that she needs to check Emily and how much she has dilated.

Aaron went outside while JJ stayed.

"I'm going to start prepping and in half hour, Dr. Carter will be here. You are very close."

"Thanks, Allison."

After half an hour, the doctor came back.

Aaron had asked Jessica to take Jack to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He didn't want Jack to be around to hear Emily screaming while she was in labor. He stayed, just right outside the door.

He can hear them talking.

"So, Emily are you ready to push for me?"

"Yes."

"Em, here, hold my hand. You can do this."

"Okay Emily, one big push."

Emily pushed.

"You're doing great Em. Breathe."

"Okay, Emily, another push for me."

Emily pushed again.

"I can see his head, Emily."

"Oh my God Em. Remember what I taught you. One big push and you will finally see your little one. Inhale and exhale….. Now one big push, Em."

Emily pushed as hard as she could and finally, he came out. And she heard his cry.

"JJ, do you mind cutting his umbilical cord?"

"I will be happy to, Em. He is beautiful, Em."

JJ cut the umbilical cord and then handed the baby to Emily.

Emily cried as she held her baby for the first time.

"Hey baby, I'm your mommy. You are beautiful."

"You did a great job, Emily."

"Thank you, doctor."

"How about I take him and give him to the nurse so she can clean him up. You must be exhausted. I will need to clean you up down there and stitched you up just a little bit. The tear isn't bad at all."

"Em, I'll just go outside and call the others. Do you mind having visitors?

"No, call them. We all know what traffic is like, so if you call them now, that will give me enough time to look presentable."

"Ok. Stop it Em. You look beautiful. You don't even look like you gave birth"

"But I sure feel like I did. JJ, do you mind letting Aaron, Jack and Jessica in once the doctor is done with me here."

"Sure, Em."

After about half an hour, the doctor left the room, Jack, JJ, Jessica and Aaron came in.

"Aaron, he's over there. You can pick him up and show him to Jack."

"Oh wow, Emily. Look Jack, when you were born, you were this small too. But you cried a lot."

"I did not, cry a lot, Daddy. Did I cry a lot Aunt Jess?"

"Your dad is just playing with you, Jack."

"Daddy, he has really dark hair just like Emily. And his eye lashes are long too, like hers."

"That's right Jack. Let me bring him to Emily, so she can hold him. Here you, go mommy. You did a really good job. I did not even hear any screaming. I am so proud of you Emily."

Emily smiled.

Then they heard familiar voices and all turned to the door.

"Slow down, baby girl, Emily and the baby are not going anywhere?

"Oh, my Gumdrop. You still look so beautiful. That is not fair. Let me see, the little cutie. Oh, Em, wow."

"I think we have a problem, Penelope will never give your baby back, Emily." Dave teased.

"Can you blame me? Look at those big dark brown eyes and long eye lashes."

"How are you feeling, Princess?"

"A little tired. The labor wasn't too bad. He was out in two hours after we arrived here. Good thing, the epidural kicked in. JJ, thank you again. I love you, you know."

"Anytime, Em. And I love you too. We all do."

"Spencer, have you lost your voice?"

No. I just can't believe you're a mother now. Do you have a name for him yet?"

"Yes, I do. Meet Michael Aaron Prentiss-Rawson."

_**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**To See You Again Chapter 9**

_Most kind of stories save the best for last. Most stories have a hero to find. You make your past your passed. It's a brand new day. The sun is shining…"_

_**Present Day…**_

It's a bright Sunday morning, and Emily, Aaron, Declan, Jack and baby Michael Aaron are looking at a house.

They have been looking at houses for the past month. Declan had moved in with them a month ago and Emily's parents would stay over at the apartment because they could not seem to get enough of their first grandchild. Emily's parents have also grown very fond of both Jack and Declan. The boys call them Grandma Liz and Granpa Bob.

_**Three months earlier…**_

At the hospital, after Emily gave birth to Michael Aaron, Aaron called Emily's parents.

"_Hello, Bob, it's Aaron. I'm calling to let you know that we are at the hospital and Emily gave birth about an hour ago."_

"_Really? Did my beanie have a difficult labor? Liz, Emily just gave birth to our grandchild."_

"_Is that Aaron, JJ or Emily on the phone?"_

"_It's Aaron, sweetheart."_

"_Let me talk to Aaron."_

"_Hello, Aaron. Thank you for calling us. Can I speak to Emily?"_

Aaron walked back inside the room, where it was filled with their the team, Jessica and Jack, who have yet to leave Emily's side.

"_Emily, your mom wants to speak to you."_

Emily took the phone from Aaron.

"_Hi mother."_

"_Hi sweetheart. You dad is here too."_

"_Hi daddy."_

"_How are you sweetheart? How was labor?"_

"_It was actually not too bad. It wasn't long at all. About two hours. JJ was telling me how lucky I was because he labor took almost a day. Are you coming to the hospital?"_

"_Yes, we are sweetheart. We are on our way now. See you soon. And Emily, we are so proud of you."_

"_Thanks, mother. I will see you and daddy soon."_

After an hour, her parents arrived at the hospital.

They walked over to Emily, who was holding Michael Aaron. Elizabeth started to cry when she saw Emily holding her grandchild. Emily then handed Michael Aaron over to her mother. Robert followed and kissed the top of Emily's head.

"_Oh, Emily he is beautiful. Look Robert, he's got Emmy's eyes and eyelashes."_

"_I can't believe my beanie is a mommy now. You take after your mother, beanie. She had you in about two hours too."_

For as long as she can remember, she had never seen both her parents this happy. She smiled and watched her parents hold her son. Tears started to fall because of pure happiness. She never thought she could feel this happy. She almost felt guilty because the father of her child wasn't there to see his son born.

Aaron noticed a glint of sadness in her eyes. He walked over to Emily.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I am. I'm just really happy right now."_

Emily and baby Michael Aaron was released from the hospital the next day..

Her parents stayed with them for a week because the team got called in on a case. When the team returned a few days later, the apartment seemed very small. The apartment only has three bedrooms, and it's almost impossible to move around the house. So, Emily and Aaron decided to start looking for a house. Since both Jack and Declan are on vacation, they are able to go with her to look for a house when Aaron is away on cases. So far, they have not found anything they like yet.

_**Present Day…**_

It was by accident that Emily saw this house. She was driving around JJ and Will's neighborhood after she picked up Jack and Declan from their house. Emily left Declan and Jack there because she had to take baby Michael Aaron for his shots. She saw the house with a For Sale sign on the lawn. It also had an Open House sign.

"_Hey boys, what do you think of that big house?"_

"_It looks nice Emily." Declan said._

"_Yes, Emily, it looks really nice and big. Now, all of us can fit in one house. We can have Grandma Liz and Grandpa Bob over and Daddy doesn't have to sleep on the couch." Jack said._

This made Emily laugh.

When she got home, she called the number and asked about the house. After talking to the agent, she called Aaron and told him about the house. It was a huge house with six bedrooms and an attic. They figured, they need that many bedrooms for Jack and Declan, although the boys insist on sharing a room together. The baby and Emily stay in a room together. Aaron has his own room. They need a couple of guest rooms for Emily's parents and Penelope, who refuses to let a day off go by without seeing the baby. They also need a room where they can work. They figured that the attic will eventually be Declan's room once he starts demanding his privacy in a year or two.

Emily has accepted an offer from the FBI working mainly with the Anti-Terrorism Department with Jordan and she will also be a consultant with the BAU, if they need her. She made sure that there will be no travelling involved. She didn't want to leave the three boys alone. She and Aaron have discussed that, when Aaron is in DC, he will drop off Declan and Jack at school. She will drop off the little one either at JJ's house or her parents' house.

They need to find a house soon because both Declan and Jack are starting school in a month.

Since Tom Coller, travels so much for work, he had transferred guardianship over to Emily. Both Emily and Tom talked to Declan and Declan told Tom that he wanted to stay with Emily and asked him if he was okay if Emily adopted him.

Tom Coller agreed and told Declan that whatever he wants is fine with him. Declan's savings and trust fund was transferred over to Emily. Declan can start collecting his trust fund, if he chooses to when he turns 18.

When Aaron parked the SUV, they recently bought in front of the house Emily could already tell that Aaron and the two boys have also fallen in love with the house.

They were greeted by the real estate agent. Emily introduced Aaron and the boys to her.

They looked around the house and loved everything about it. The owners have obviously upgraded all the kitchen appliances and the wooden flooring. The backyard is huge which they wanted for their occasional weekend barbeques with the team and for the boys to play soccer and basketball.

Aaron and Emily asked the boys what they thought of the house and they pleaded that they get the house.

While Emily and Aaron talked to the real estate agent, Jack and Declan watched Michael Aaron. Laughter could be heard in the house and it made both Emily and Aaron smile.

They finally found their house.

_**Thanksgiving and House Warming…Four months after buying the house**_

Aaron and Emily agreed to split the cost of the house. Emily paid her share in cash, which was 50% and used it as a down payment and Aaron will take care of the remaining mortgage payment.

Aaron and Emily decided to combine Thanksgiving and their house warming together. Things have been so hectic after they bought the house, and they moved in. They had so much stuff to move pack and unpack. They also bought new a new set of furniture for the living room, the kitchen, bed frames and mattresses for Emily and Declan, curtains, bed sheets and more clothes for the little one since he seems to be growing so fast. He has started crawling, and both Declan and Jack seem to prefer sleeping with Emily than in their own beds, so she decided to buy a king size bed.

So they invited their friends, Jessica and her parents to their house for Thanksgiving and house warming. Their friends knew how exhausted both Aaron and Emily have been juggling the three boys and work and the house, so they told Emily and Aaron that they will take care of the food.

At exactly 6 o'clock, their guests started piling in.

The first to arrive were her parents.

Her parents brought the turkey, ham and hors d'oeurvres. Her parents also brought four different types of caviar which will surely make David very happy.

As soon as her parents arrived, her mother went straight to the living room where Declan, Jack and baby Michael Aaron were. Baby Michael Aaron was already crawling. Aaron and Bob took care getting the food from the car.

"_Oh, my little boys. Come and give Grandma Liz big hugs and kisses. I can't believe how much you two have grown and it's only been a week since I last saw you both. And this little one here, pretty soon he will be walking._

Baby Michael Aaron giggled and held up both his arms, wanting his Grandma Liz to pick him up.

"_Mother, I'm going to go help out Daddy and Aaron with setting up the food. Watch the baby for me?"_

"_I got him, Em"_

Then the team started to arrive one after another.

Penelope and Kevin brought desserts. And yes, Penelope bought more gifts but this time for all their three boys, Jack, Declan and Michael Aaron.

Emily and Aaron could only smile and shake their heads. They could never be mad at Penelope for spoiling the boys.

As soon as Penelope and Kevin arrived, Penelope left Kevin to take care of bringing the food in to the house and ran to the boys.

_Hey boys, Aunt Pen got something for all of you."_

Jack and Declan ran to Penelope and gave her hugs.

_This is for you Jack, Captain America sweatshirt. This is from the new Avengers movie."_

"_And this Manchester United jersey and soccer shoes are for you Declan. I heard you're a big fan."_

"_Thanks Aunt Pen. Yeah, they are my favorite team. I hope to one day see them play. Or maybe, I would play for them."_

"_So you want to be a professional soccer player?"_

"_Maybe, But what I really want is to be like Aaron and Emily. I want to work for the FBI."_

"_Me too, Declan. I want to be just like Daddy and Emily. And you someday."_

"_Oh my God boss man and Em, your boys are so adorable. Speaking of another adorable one, I bought you something, baby Michael Aaron."_

"_Ah, sweetie, I think you bought more than some thing. You bought plenty of things." Kevin joked._

They all laughed.

"_Shhh. Kevin, honey, what did I say? I waited six long years for an Emily offspring, so hush."_

"_Ah, Ambassador Prentiss may I please hold baby Michael Aaron?"_

"_Penelope, didn't I tell you to call me Elizabeth? Here you may hold him. He's heavy now and I don't think I can hold him for more than 15 minutes."_

Penelope took the baby from Elizabeth and the baby shrieked.

_Oh, you are a heavy one aren't you? You're going to be a heartbreaker, you little one with those big brown eyes and long eyelashes. Look at what Aunt Pen got you. That's right, you adorable you just like your big brothers Declan and Jack."_

Baby Michael Aaron shrieked and clapped as Penelope played with him.

David then came and brought Pasta Bolognese, lasagna and the expensive liquor.

Next came, Derek and Spencer who brought chicken wings, pizza, chips and video games for Declan, Henry and Jack. Will and JJ along with little Henry were the last to arrive and brought corn and crab soup bisque chowder, jambalaya and corn bread. All cooked proudly by Will.

_**Notes: I know it's a long chapter. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**_

.


	10. Chapter 10

**To See You Again Chapter 10**

"_As time has gone by, I've seen you in every way from angry to sick. And everything day by day. Cause you know you're perfect. I hold my breath just to hear you speak. I hope this dream never end. Cause you know, you're my bestest friend." _

_**Michael Aaron turns One…**_

It has been a year and 3 months since Mick's death and today, Michael Aaron is turning one.

Emily could not believe how time flew by. It wasn't so long ago that her life changed and Mick was taken from her. There have been times she felt guilty that she had moved on with her life so quickly. She mourned Mick's death in her own way. She felt that life cheated him because he was not able to see their beautiful son born into this world.

She's sitting alone in her room. Michael Aaron had woken up earlier and Aaron came to her room to take him. As soon as Aaron picked him up, he squealed. It's a special day for Michael Aaron. He's walking now and touches everything he could reach. He's a happy baby especially when Jack and Declan are playing with him. His eyes light up when he sees the two older boys. Running and stumbling when he sees them. He will then put his hands up for Declan to pick him up.

He uttered his first word not too long ago. Aaron had taken the two boys out and she was at home alone with Michael Aaron. He said "Mama" and Emily could not stop crying the moment it happened. She was crying so hard that Michael Aaron thought he had done something wrong and he also cried.

"_Oh no baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Mommy is just so happy. You said "mama". It's your first word and you said "mama". Do you know how much "mama" loves you." That's right, "mama loves you very much." _

She was taken out of her reverie when she heard a soft knock.

"_Em, it's Aaron. Can I come in?"_

"_Of course, you can come in?"_

"_Is everything okay? You've been in your room for almost an hour."_

"_I'm fine. I'm just thinking. Where's the baby?"_

"_The boys have him. They are playing. What are you thinking about?"_

"_I'm thinking that we have a full day ahead of us."_

"_Yes, we do. Tell me, what are you thinking about, really?"_

"_I was thinking about Mick. You know, today is Michael Aaron's birthday and how sad that he never got to see and meet his son. And how bad I feel that life had quickly moved on for me and Michael Aaron."_

"_Em, it's natural to feel guilty for moving on. I felt that way when Haley died. It sunk in that she was really was gone when Jack and I no longer would talk about her. I saw us moving on and just like you, I felt like I had to apologize for going forward with life. But I realized that life does move on. In order for Jack to be happy and enjoy life, I have to accept that it is just me and him and there's nothing I could do to change that. I can't bring back his mom for him."_

"_I know. But do you think I moved on too quickly?"_

"_I think that because you welcome the people that love and care about you to come and help out, it made the situation easier to accept and move on. Your life changed so much so quickly that dwelling on what could have been never entered your mind because you are happy. And knowing you for so long, in and out of the office, you were never that type of person to dwell on what might have been. Declan, Jack and Michael Aaron made all the difference."_

"_And you, Aaron. You have been my rock all throughout. I don't think I have ever really thank you."_

"_You don't need to thank me, Em. I would have done anything for you. And I have never seen Jack so happy, Em. So, I should be the one thanking you."_

"_How about we thank each other?"_

"_Fair enough. You gonna be okay?"_

"_I am more than okay. Go on, I'll be out in five minutes to join you guys for breakfast. You need to call Derek to help you set up for the games for today's party. I need to call Pen and JJ to help me decorate. Aaron, could you call the jumper? They should be here soon to set up the jumper in time for the kids to start coming. Also, you need to pick up the piñata. I need to pick the cake."_

"_Breathe Em. We got this. JJ and Pen will be here. I called them already. They will also pick up the cake on their way here."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Come on, the boys are hungry."_

Aaron took her hand and squeezed it. And before leaving her room, he kissed the top of her head.

A simple but intimate gesture. They only thing they have allowed themselevs, so far.

"_I'll be out, I promise."_

As soon as Aaron left her room, she closed her eyes.

"_Mick, please forgive me."_

A feeling of peace came over her. She is happy. And she will no longer feel guilty about it.

She got dressed quickly and made her way downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Aaron and Jack making pancakes, eggs and bacon. Declan was holding Michael Aaron.

"_Good morning, boys! Hey birthday boy. How's my birthday boy?"_

Michael Aaron put his arms up for Emily to take him.

"_Declan, why don't you help Jack and Aaron with breakfast. I'll hold the birthday boy."_

"_Lan. Jack. Dada."_

Three heads turned to Emily and Michael Aaron.

"_Em, did he just say?"_

"_I think so. Say their names again baby?"_

Emily points to Declan. "Who is that baby?"

"_Lan."_

"That's right. That's big brother, Declan."

"Mom, he called my name!" Declan exclaimed.

_Declan had started to call Emily "mom" a few months ago when his adoption was complete. After his adoption was done, they had gone out to dinner to celebrate. When they got home and Emily was putting Michael Aaron to bed, Declan knocked on her door. _

_"I just wanted to tell you how happy, I am."_

_"I am happy too, Declan. This is what I have always wanted."_

_"Me too."_

_"Why don't you go to bed now, Dec. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Mom. And I love you."_

_"I love you, too Dec."_

Emily points to Jack. Who's that one, baby?"

"_Jack."_

"That's right, baby. That's second big brother, Jack.

Jack jumped and said to his Dad, "Daddy, he knows my name."

:That he does, buddy. He is a very smart one, isn't?"

"Yes, daddy. He takes after me and Dec."

Both Emily and Aaron laughed.

"And who is the big creature?" Emily pointed to Aaron.

Emily tickled Michael Aaron and giggled.

_Dada..Dada…"_

Aaron looked at Emily.

"That's right baby, it's Dada."

Emily smiled at Aaron and nodded.

Aaron beamed with pride. He told himself it was time that he told Emily of his feelings. He and Emily needed to talk. They need to define what exactly it is that they have.

Looking at Emily, he can tell that she was thinking the same thing. Something has changed. The inevitable has happened. They have been trying to avoid it but they know that sooner or later, they will need to talk about it.

Emily smiled at Aaron and nodded.

Aaron understood what Emily just conveyed. They will talk later.


	11. Chapter 11

**To See You Again Chapter 11**

**Note: After re-reading it last night and I did some minor revision.**

"_What a lovely face, such a lovely face. I've never felt this way, it just feels like home. With the lights down low, we'll take it slow. And send the fools away. And I'll always love you more than yesterday…"_

Michael Aaron's 1st birthday party started on time. JJ and Emily decorated the house with Avengers party theme. Penelope took care of the party favors.

Emily's Mom is taking care of the birthday boy, who was taking a nap while her Dad is out in the back helping Aaron and Derek set up the slides.

Spencer is setting up his magic table. Spencer volunteered to entertain the children with his magic tricks. They did not hire a clown because Penelope is creeped out by them..

Since Penelope did face painting at Henry's birthday party, she volunteered to do for Michael Aaron's party. .

They rented a mid-sized jumper.

Aaron and the boys, Jack and Henry were both wearing their Iron Mask costumes, one red and the other one black, which Emily bought for the two boys, with a matching masks, and Dylan was wearing his Thor t-shirt, greeted the guests while Emily was upstairs changing the birthday boy. He had taken a long nap earlier and after, Emily fed him and gave him bath. He is wearing carpenter pants and No Added Sugar "Little Brother" t-shirt. He looked so adorable.

Emily then took Michael Aaron downstairs to join the party.

Aaron and Michael invited some of the neighbors they had met when they moved in the neighborhood. They also invited some of Jack's friends and their parents at school. They also asked Declan to invite some of his soccer friends, if he wanted to. Declan said he wanted to spend time and look after the little ones just in case the adults were busy talking with each other.

They hired a caterer to serve tacos while both Emily's dad and Dave grilled hot dogs and burgers. They also hired an ice cream man and cotton candy lady.

Michael squealed and clapped as he watched both Jack and Declan inside the jumper.

He then started to call Aaron and was squirming to free himself from Emily, "Dada, Dada" and then pointed to both Jack, Henry and Declan.

"Aaron, I think he wants to join the big boys. Do you mind taking him?"

"Alright, birthday boy, let's go play with your big brothers."

After three hours and with the party winding down, Emily called Aaron, who was still holding Michael Aaron and asked Penelope to gather all the kids so they can sing "Happy Birthday."

The team and other guests gathered around the table and sang "Happy Birthday." There was Aaron holding Michael Aaron, with his left arm, on his right is Emily, standing next to him, in front of Emily was Jack, and next to Emily, is Declan. Emily had her left around Jack's neck and her right arm around Declan. The cake was decorated with Avengers action figures on top. As they sang "Happy Birthday", Michael Aaron, kept clapping his hands. The little boy was overjoyed with so many people.

As the team, sang and looked on, they smiled at the sight in front of them. Aaron, Emily and the three boys truly looked like a family. In a way, they are. None dared ask what is going on with them. As long as they are happy, that is all they really care about.

After the other guests left, the team and Emily's parents stayed behind to help clean up.

The ladies cleaned up the kitchen while the men cleaned the back yard and the grill.

After they finished cleaning, they all went to the living room where the gifts were laid out.

They called the kids so Michael Aaron could start opening his gifts.

Jack and Henry helped the birthday boy opened his gifts while Dylan took the gift wrappers and put them in a garbage bag.

Will, Aaron and Derek drank beer while they watched the kids open the presents.

JJ, Penelope and Emily's mom were drinking wine and eating tiramisu that Emily's mom special ordered.

Dave and Emily's dad were drinking whiskey.

And Spencer and Kevin were playing cards.

By the time Michael was done opening the last of his gifts, he was tired. His head was falling to the side, and both Henry and Jack, look like they were also about to pass out.

So they decided to call it a night.

They said their goodbyes. JJ reminded Emily about their lunch and shopping day tomorrow.

After the team and Emily's parents left, Aaron put the remaining dishes in the dishwasher while Emily, took Michael Aaron to her room and put him in his crib to sleep and Declan carried Jack to their bedroom.

After the dishes were done, Aaron put all of Michael Aaron's gifts in a spare room. He then checked on Jack and Declan, who were both asleep and snoring, Aaron knocked lightly on Emily's bedroom, making sure that it was light enough as to not wake the little one up.

"Hey, come in."

"You tired?"

"Yeah, a little but I won't be able to sleep right away. The boys had fun didn't they?"

"Yes, they did. I can't believe the little one is 1 year old. I know I said this earlier, but it just went by so fast."

"It makes me feel old."

"I think the three boys keep us on our toes. I thought that having three boys would be tiring, but it actually isn't."

"Well, Dylan is a big help. He is old enough to look after both Michael Aaron and Jack, he gives in whatever Michael Aaron wants because as he repeatedly says "he is a BIG brother!"

"You know, it's weird but at the same time, it feels right."

"I know what you mean. Em…"

"Can I tell you something, Aaron?"

"Anything, Em."

"You know earlier this morning, when I said I felt guilty about moving on."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I think I have always known the reason I was feeling guilty. It wasn't so much as because I was moving on, the guilt that I was feeling was that I think, that it has always been you. I was hoping that after the Doyle episode, or even before, how we had gotten close, that somehow, we will get there. But it didn't happen. Then Mick came along, you had Beth. I wanted to start living my life. Eventually, I fell for Mick. He was not hard to love. He really loved me and I loved him."

"And I have always loved, Emily. I can still recall the first time I saw you. It was at one of your Mom's parties, and your Dad was supposed to introduce me to you that night. You were already going to Yale and I was engaged to Haley. Your dad said he wanted me to meet you because he was so proud of you. I saw you that night but I never got the chance to meet you. Then we meet again this time at the BAU. I was married with a child. The divorce happened. Then Foyet taunted me that eventually led to Haley's death and then Doyle. Beth came along. I don't even know how to explain it. I was scared about what I felt for you. I was overthinking and I was a coward."

"You weren't the only one, Aaron. I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships. I was scared too at that time. I could of made the first move but I didn't. It's funny because it took us so many years, two decades to realize that what we were looking for have always been in front of us. But we were always so scared to take the first step. I'd like to believe that the road we took, with all the detours along with it, it made us really see how strong our feelings are for each other. That what we have now, nothing can ever come between us. I mean, if we had met that night when I was 18 and we went for it, I don't think you and I will still be together. I was so young, still finding my way in this world. As rough as those roads were, I can't imagine doing things differently because I cannot imagine life without Declan, Jack and Michael Aaron."

Aaron took her hand and kissed.

"You know some lessons are hard to swallow but these experiences have made us who are today. And I love you so much. And just like you, I cannot imagine not having these three boys. It's so weird because we are doing things backwards. We are living together but we had never even gone out on a date. We have slept on the same bed but I have never even kissed you."

"How about we start now?"

Emily leaned in closer and kissed Aaron. It was soft at first. Both are feeling the softness of each other's lips. Aaron sucked Emily's bottom lip and then her upper lip. The kissing slowly became more urgent, until it was now their tongues that were dueling. They continued to kiss until they needed air. They stopped and looked into each other eyes. They both know what they want. They know the wait won't be too long. They waited long enough. But tonight, they were exhausted. And if their first night was to happen, they wanted it to be special. They wanted it to be just the two of them. When they can spend all night long in each other's arms making love,

"Goodnight, Emily. I love you."

"I love you, too Aaron."

**Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated.**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**To See You Again Chapter 12**

"_It's such a time to be. It's such a time to be alive. It's such a mystery. So tell me all your secrets. Tell me what you wanted. How sweet this life is. I'll never let you go. Nothing compares to holding on to you. I love you more. This I confess to you." _

**Mommy Day Out**

Today is "Mommy Day Out". Three months after giving birth to Michael Aaron, JJ and Emily decided that they needed to have a "Mommy Day Out." The day usually starts with going to a spa to have a massage and a facial. After, they will a late lunch and then go shopping. It was their day to pamper themselves and also for Will and Aaron to spend the day with their boys.

Will and Aaron usually took the boys to the park to play and then go for pizza or burger afterwards.

Since Emily works in a different department now, she and JJ hardly spend time together, except for their usual "Girls Night Out" with Penelope and "Mommy Day Out" with just the two of them.

She misses spending time with the team but especially JJ. She sees Penelope everyday though, often has lunch with her in her so called "cave" or they go out to lunch with Jordan. And although, not a day goes by that she and JJ don't text or call each other, they miss each other's physical presence. JJ was the sister she always wanted.

Even though the BAU has consulted with her on a couple of cases, she has yet to fly out with them, which she was thankful for. She preferred to be home with the boys when Aaron is out on a case with the team.

The day started with Emily and Aaron, who had fallen asleep together after their talk last night, in her bed, awakened by the smell of bacon and pancakes and the ever familiar shrieks and laughter from Jack and Michael Aaron. They could also hear Declan telling the boys to quiet down because Mom and Dad are still sleeping.

Aaron greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you, mister."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did."

"So are you ready for "Mommy Day Out" with JJ?"

"I am."

"What time did JJ say they will be here?"

"She said they will be here around 10 o'clock. Our appointment is at 11, so we have a couple of hours."

"Why don't we head downstairs and join the boys for breakfast. Then after breakfast, you can get ready."

"OK. So what do you and Will have plan for the boys?"

"I think we will take them to the aquarium first and then grab lunch after. Come back here for the little ones to nap and then go to the park, after they take their nap."

"Wow, should JJ and I be jealous? You guys are so domesticated and if you look at it, sounds like you guys are having a family day out." Emily teased Aaron.

Aaron wrapped both his arms around her and whispered, _"I could say the same about you and JJ. You know, both of you in the spa together, naked and getting a massage. That to me is totally, hot." _Aaron teased back.

Emily loosens Aaron's arms around her and spun herself around. She is now facing him.

"_Oh, Aaron you never told me that this was a fantasy of yours. You are one very naughty man. And I hate to squash on your fantasy but it ain't never going to happen."_

She then cups his face and pulls him into a kiss.

They stayed kissing for a few minutes, reveling in their new relationship. They have around the issue for so long that to finally admit that they love each other felt so liberating.

He loved her soft lips and her smell.

She loved his strength and how gentle he is at the same time when he is holding her.

They continued to explore each other's mouth with their tongue until they heard Dylan's voice calling Jack.

"Jack, can you wake up Mom and Dad? It's time for breakfast."

"Okay, Dylan."

While Jack called Emily and Aaron, Dylan picked up Michael Aaron and placed him on his high chair. He also prepared his breakfast and sat next to him and started to feed the ever growing boy.

Emily and Aaron pulled apart when they heard Jack's footsteps and smiled.

"Did you hear Declan call us Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah, second time this morning."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't mind. Whatever Declan wants to call me is fine with me. What if Jack starts calling you Mom, are you okay with that also?"

"I'm more than okay with it. I think he finds it weird that Declan calls me Mom and Michael Aaron calls me "Mama" and he calls me Emily. Let's wait for the boys to bring it up then we can talk to them."

Just when Jack was about to open the door, Aaron opened it for him.

"Hey there buddy."

"Good morning daddy. Declan said to tell you and Mom that breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

Emily, Jack and Aaron made their way to the dining room.

After breakfast, Emily showered and got ready.

Declan and Jack cleaned up while Aaron took Michael Aaron to the bathroom and gave him a bath.

When Will, JJ and Henry arrived, Aaron was still in the shower while Declan was getting ready.

Emily was holding Michael Aaron and while Jack sat next to her watching television.

Jack answered the door when he heard the door bell.

"Hi Uncle Will, Aunt JJ and Henry. Come in."

'Hello there, Jack."

"Declan is getting ready and Dad is still in the shower."

Emily waved JJ and Will over to the living room.

"Sorry, Aaron just got done taking a shower. We woke up late. And our breakfast ran a little longer."

Just then, Declan walked in.

"Here's our master chef. He cooked us a delicious breakfast and fed the little one."

"Wow, Declan. Next time, we will come over so you can cook us breakfast too." Will said.

"Sure, Uncle Will. Maybe next time, you, Aunt JJ and Henry can sleep over and I can cook breakfast for all of us."

"That's a deal, buddy."

Just then, Aaron walked in, hair still wet.

"Hey, Will, JJ. Sorry, were you guys waiting long?"

"No."

"Come on, Emily, we don't want to be late for our appointment."

Emily got up from the sofa and handed Michael Aaron over to Aaron.

JJ kissed Will and Henry while Emily kissed Michael Aaron, Jack, Declan and finally, Aaron before leaving the house.

"Call me, if anything comes up."

"Enjoy your day, ladies."

When they go in the car, JJ turned to Emily, "Woman, you have some explaining to do."

Emily blushed. "I promise I will tell you at lunch."

After an hour of facial and an hour and a half relaxing massage, both JJ and Emily got dressed and made their way to Georgetown to have a late lunch.

JJ and Emily chose to go to their favorite Thai food place. They have not been there in awhile and both really love Thai food.

They sat in a quiet corner.

Emily and JJ ordered fresh spring rolls for appetizer. Then they shared a papaya salad and ordered pineapple fried rice and beef red curry. For dessert, they ordered dried banana with ice cream.

While they waited for their order to come, JJ and Emily talked.

"So, do you mind telling me about what I saw earlier?"

"Well, do you think it's a good thing? Me and Aaron?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Of course, it's a good thing. Em. We are not surprised at all. I mean, yesterday at Michael Aaron's party, we heard him call Hotch "Dada" and the look on his face, he was so proud."

"You we heard Declan call us Mom and Dad this morning, twice."

"Em, you, Aaron ad the kids, when you are out together, you look like a family. I mean, Declan may have blonde hair and all, but the way he is with you and when Aaron is throwing football with him a the part, they look like they are father and son. Declan is a really great kid."

"He is, isn't he?"

"That's a credit to you, Em. I told you before, I could see you being a mom and I never doubted that you would be an excellent mom."

"Thanks, JJ. Aaron and I, we talked last night. He told me how he felt and I told him how I felt. I was going through so many emotions leading up to Michael Aaron's birthday. I was feeling guilty about what I was feeling. I felt sad that Mitch wasn't here to see his son and I felt like I moved on so fast. It felt like I didn't even grieve for him, you know."

"Em, you did grieve. I was there, remember?"

Emily nodded.

"I finally admitted to myself that I have always loved Aaron. That was the thing I was battling with. I felt guilty. And I knew that deep down inside, and I don't know if this sounds harsh, but a part of me knows, that even if Mitch had lived, he and I would not have worked because Aaron always had my heart."

"That is the most romantic and heartbreaking thing."

"It is, isn't it?"

"We don't choose who we fall in love with, Em. Sometimes, we have to take the long road to get to our destination. Oftentimes, the road leading to that destination gets diverted. Sometimes, we are lucky enough to find our way back on that road. And sometimes, it takes another lifetime or two. You and Aaron, my dear, are lucky. I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Jen."

Just then, her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hi."

The boys just wanted to say."

Aaron handed the phone over to Declan.

"HI Mom. What are you and Aunt JJ doing?"

"We are having lunch."

"Sorry, mom. I will see you later, when you get home. Here's Jack."

"HI, mom. Can I call you mom, please?"

"Of course, you can call me, mom sweetheart."

Her eyes started to well up. JJ handed her a napkin to wipe the tears.

"Where are you, Daddy, Uncle Will, Henry and your brothers doing?"

"We are having pizza right now. We went to the aquarium and Michael Aaron had lots of fun. He was loud though. He got very excited when he saw the colorful fishes and the sharks."

"You have to tell me more about it, when I see you at home, alright Jack."

"Okay, mom. Dad said I need to finish my food. Here's dad."

"Hi. I better let you go or else, JJ will kill me for intruding on your "Mommy Day Out."

"I can hear Michael Aaron in the background."

"Yes, he keeps saying "mama". I think he's upset that his brothers got to talk to you and he didn't. Here's just say "Hi."

"Mama. Mama."

"Hey there, baby."

The little boy smiled and clapped.

"I'm really going to hang up now. Bye, Em."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

**As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To See You Again Chapter 13**

"_With the lights down low, we'll dance real slow. And whisper while we sway. And I'll always love you more than yesterday."_

Six months have passed since Aaron and Emily's relationship have turned romantic. Though in the past two years, they have been emotionally intimate, it was only six months ago that they have also been physically intimate. Their first night together never felt awkward. It felt right. They were in synch and in tune with each other's body and need. Every time they made love, it always felt like it was the first time. Aaron loved the feel of Emily's body. To him, she was incredibly sexy and she could not be more beautiful to him when she is underneath him as she moans his name and pleads with him to take her to nirvana. The pride that he felt knowing that he was the man that made her smile and reach ecstasy. And when she's lying there in his arms, spent after their love making, he loved her even more. Aaron decided long ago that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Aaron is out with Declan and Jack. He wanted their opinion about a ring he was going to buy for Emily. Tonight, he is going to ask Emily to marry him.

Aaron walked into the jewelry store he visited a week ago. He saw a ring there he really liked and had asked the jeweler to hold it for him because he wanted to get his sons opinion on the ring. But he won't be able to bring them sooner because he is going out of town on a case to catch a serial killer. When he told the jeweler that he worked for the FBI, the jeweler told him to take as much time and that the ring will be waiting for him when he gets back.

Aaron walked in with Declan and Jack. He smiled at the jeweler and the jeweler motioned for him to wait while he goes inside to get the ring for him.

"Hello sir. These must be your sons?"

"Yes. This is my eldest son Declan and the other one is Jack. Boys, say hi to Mr. Smith."

"Hello, Mr. Smith."

"So boys, what can I do for you and your Dad?"

"We're here to pick up ring for Mommy." Jack answered.

"Is that so? Well, I have the ring that you might like."

The jeweler took out the ring out of the box.

It was a simple 1.5 carat princess cut. It was exactly what Aaron knew that Emily will like.

"Do you like it boys? Do you think mommy will like it? Did you want to look at other rings that you think your mom will like better?"

"It's nice Dad. No this is perfect for her. What do you think Jack?"

"I think mommy will like the ring, dad. Mommy likes it simple."

"When are you going to give it to her?"

"We are going to give it to her to night but it's a surprise. I will tell you in the car exactly what we will do tonight. But remember, you guys cannot tell Mommy, okay?"

"We won't dad. Can we go and get some pizza, dad? I'm hungry. And then later, can we go get ice cream?"

"Okay, Jack. But let me pay for mommy's ring."

"You've got good boys over there. Well mannered."

"Thank you, sir."

"Here's your card and I gave you a 25% discount. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks. Have a great day, Mr. Smith"

Aaron took the boys to their favorite pizza place. Then after, they walked over to the ice cream place. Jack got his usual rocky road flavor and Dylan got his double chocolate fudge. After going to the ice cream place, they went to Emily's favorite Georgetown Cupcake. Emily loves the cupcakes. Aaron had told the boys that tonight's is mommy's night off so it's their turn to make dinner.

Before going home, they stopped by the grocery to buy stuff for tonight's dinner. Declan will make macaroni and cheese for him and Jack. Aaron will make filet mignon, string beans and baked potato with butter and sour cream.

When they got home, the three carried bags full of grocery.

After putting the groceries down, Aaron told the boys to check on their mom and brother.

"Mom, we're home. Where are you?"

"I'm in the office. Your little brother is still sleeping so no shouting all right?"

Declan and Jack went to the office and found their mom sitting in front of the computer.

They ran to her and gave her a hug.

"So did you boys have fun with dady? What did you guys do? Where did you go?"

"We ate pizza and then ice cream. Then we got you your favorite cupcakes but dad said you can't have any until after dinner because we are making dinner tonight."

"Is that really what dad said?"

"Well, mommy you tell us all the time that we can't have dessert until after we finih our meal. If we did, we will spoil our appetite."

"True. Mommy did say that. I promise that I won't eat a cupcake before dinner. So what are you boys making for dinner tonight?"

"Jack and I will make mac and cheese for ourselves. Dad bought some steak and something else. What are you working on Mom?"

"I've been translating since you guys left. I've finished the French translation. I'm working on the Arabic translation. By the way Dec, I wanted to tell you that you are doing really well in our French lessons."

"Mommy, can I also learn French like Dec?"

"Sure, buddy. How about you ask your big brother to teach you?"

"Dec, can you teach me how to speak French?"

"Sure, little brother. How about we do when we are helping in the kitchen later? But first, let's go leave mom here to finish her work and we go check on Michael Aaron."

"Okay."

"Mom, how much longer are you going to be working, mom?"

"Maybe another couple of hours? When Michael Aaron wakes up, there's a bottle waiting for him. Do you boys mind feeding your baby brother? I will give him a bath later before we eat dinner. Tell dad, if he needs me, I'm in here working, okay? I love you boys."

"We love you too, Mom. And don't worry mom, we'll take care of baby brother."

Declan and Jack left their mom to do her work and headed down the hall to check on their baby brother.

"Jack go check on dad in the kitchen. I'll stay here and watch Michael Aaron. Tell dad, mom is in her office and she will be in there for another two hours. When this little one wakes up, I will bring him downstairs."

"Okay, Dec."

After a couple of hours, Emily finally emerged from the office.

She called out for her boys and heard their voices. She could also hear sounds of plates and utensils, so she knew that her four boys were in the kitchen.

She found Michael Aaron in his high chair laughing as he watched his two older brothers and his "dada" in the kitchen.

She smiled at the sight of her four boys.

She walked up to Aaron and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey handsome. The boys told me that you are making dinner. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, no occasion, it's just that you and I have been both busy with work and I thought that we deserve to have nice evening with our boys."

"That's nice. Thank you for cooking tonight."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. So what were you working on?"

"Arabic translation. Earlier I was working on French. Then I have German, Russian and Portuguese next."

"You know, you never seize to amaze me with your knowledge of so many languages."

"I'm not sure if it's a gift or curse. By the way, Jack wants to learn French and Dec will teach him."

"I know. Dec started the lesson and Jack is picking it up fast."

"Looks like our boys take after their mommy. Speaking of…" Emily walked over to the high chair and picked up Michael Aaron. "Bonjour, mon petit. C'est l'heure du bain."

"Aaron, I'm taking this little one and give him a bath."

"Okay, sweetheart."

While Emily took Michael Aaron upstairs to give him a bath, Aaron, Declan and Jack continued to prepare dinner.

After Declan and Jack were done making their mac and cheese, he told the two boys to go change into clean clothes.

By the time Emily was done giving Michael Aaron a bath, Declan, Jack and Aaron had all freshened up and changed their clothes. Emily, carrying Michael Aaron on her right hip, found them waiting, with the table already set.

Aaron got up from his chair and took Michael Aaron from her and set him in his high chair. He then pulled the chair out for Emily.

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories.

When it was time for dessert, Aaron told Jack and Declan to go get cupcakes.

Declan was holding the box and Aaron nodded at his boys to bring the box with cupcakes to Emily.

"What is this? You can just put it on the table so that we can all take a piece."

"Sweetheart, the boys have something to ask you."

Declan opened the cupcake box and took out a small box He opened the small box and there, revealed a ring. Then the boys asked: "Mommy will you marry dad?"

"Oh, Aaron." The tears started to run down on her face before she could control her emotions and answer her two boys. She was speechless and over whelmed. Just when she thought that it was impossible to love Aaron even more than she already does, he had proven her wrong again. Because knowing that Aaron and her two boys picked this beautiful ring for her, it was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Of course, I'll marry your dad."

"Yey!" Declan and Jack shouted. Michael Aaron clapped and let out a joyful scream.

Emily hugged her two boys and kissed Michael Aaron. Aaron took the ring out of the box and placed it on Emily's finger.

"I love you so much, Aaron."

"I love you more, soon to be Mrs. Hotchner."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To See You Again Chapter 14**

"_Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now. We won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do. Now the weight has lifted Love has surely shifted my way. Marry Me. Today and every day._

Two months after Aaron proposed to Emily, they are standing in their backyard with their closest friends and family, saying their vows.

Emily did not want an elaborate wedding. All she wanted was that she and Aaron are surrounded by the people who matter to them most.

Rossi, who applied for his Justice of Peace license, as soon as Emily and Aaron asked him if he could officiate their wedding. He happily agreed and being an FBI Agent and legendary at that, his application was granted within a month.

Aaron and Emily have written their vows. Aaron, say your vow.

_**Emily, I know that it may sound cliché but I truly am the happiest man in the world. To be standing here, surrounded by our three boys and our friends and family, declaring my love and intention to you to love and to take care of you as long as God allow me. When I look at you, I still remember that 18 year old young lady that I laid eyes on so many years ago, and you were as beautiful then as you are today. Your smile lights up my darkest day. Your touch soothes my pain. Do you realize how beautiful you are? Do you know that you never fail to take my breath away? Not a day goes by, that I don't thank the man above for giving me a chance to show you how much I love you and our three boys. You are so honest. The most honest person I know. I never believed in destiny but I do know that I was always meant to find you and be with you. I love you then. I love you now. And I will always love you.**_

Everyone was in tears as Aaron said his vows.

Emily, it's your turn to say your vow.

_**Aaron, as I'm standing here I still can't believe that we are getting married. I mean, considering how we got off on the wrong foot. Your fault, of course. **_(laughter could be heard around the room). _**I was so furious with you. But you found a way to my heart, as you always do. The day I knew that I had fallen for you was the day I was willing to give up my career to make sure that yours is saved. I was in such denial. Our road to get here had many turns and detours but somehow, we always found our way to each other. I love you so much. I love you for the man that you are. I love you for the friend that you are to me and our friends. I love you for the father that you are to our three boys. I love how loyal you are to those you love and care for. And I love you for loving me unconditionally. You make me feel safe. I love you then. I love you now. And I will love you forever.**_

Aaron and Emily, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Friends, family, Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner.

Their friends stood up and cheered.

Clapping, whistling, laughter and sounds of glass could be heard all throughout the day and early evening.

JJ and Penelope played hosts.

Each one of them told stories about Emily or Aaron or both.

Since Dave knew Aaron the longest, he told stories about their early days at the BAU. He told them stories about Aaron's first day. Dave said that believe it or not, Aaron was once a nervous young man.

JJ and Penelope told stories about their Girls Nights Out but the G-rated version since there are kids around. Emily sat embarassed as both JJ and Penelope told them about the many times Emily spills drink on her shirt and that she never leaves the bar without phone numbers and they end up never paying for their drinks because men always bought them drinks. Penelope joked "Boss man, in Emily's defense, she never called any of those numbers and you know, it really isn't your wife's fault that she's gorgeous and has a body to die for."Aaron agreed.

The celebration went on until late in the evening.

Emily's parents stayed in the one of the guest rooms.

JJ and Will took the other guestroom.

Declan, Henry and Jack stayed in one room.

Garcia and Kevin took the other room.

The last guestroom went to Spencer, Derek and David.

Michael Aaron stayed in the master bedroom with them.

They were going on their honeymoon the next day, a wedding gift from her parents.

They were going to France for a week.

They are officially married. They are lying together, just holding each other, as man and wife, exhausted from the full day's event.

"Aaron, babe…"

"Hmmm."

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Declan talked to me this morning. He said he wants to ask you something when we come back from our honeymoon?"

:"Did he tell you what it is?"

"He did. But don't tell him I told you, okay?"

"I won't, sweetheart. What is it?"

"He wants to ask you if he could add Hotchner to his last name. He wants to ask you to adopt him. He said that since Jack is his brother and he didn't want to have to explain why his last name is different."

"Really? He wants to take my name?"

"He does. I also wanted to ask you about Michael Aaron. I'm thinking that we should add your last name to Rawson. We can hyphenate it Rawson-Hotchner. So all of us can be Hotchner."

"Sweetheart, are you changing your last name too?"

"I'm hyphenating it!"

"You don't have to, you know."

"I want to Aaron. I want to be Mrs. Hotchner."

"I want nothing more than for you to be called that."

"Aaron, I was thinking. I want another baby."

"What? Honey, are you sure?"

"As sure as the day I said "yes" to your proposal. I want us to have a baby, with both our genes. I want to us to try and have a baby girl."

"What if it's a boy again?"

"Boy or a girl. It doesn't matter to me. I just want us to have one more."

"A baby girl with your beautiful, big dark brown eyes."

"How about we start trying on our honeymoon? For now, let's just hold each other and sleep"

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hotchner."

"Goodnight, Mr. Hotchner."

"I love you."

"I love you, more."

.


	15. Chapter 15

**To See You Again Chapter 15**

"_The other day you asked me to tell you how much I love you. Oh but words so often fail,  
>to describe the depth and scale, and even though it may sound cliche, I'll tell you in my own my simple way. Forever and a day, like always."<em>

It wasn't long after, two moths to be exact after they got married that Aaron and Emily found out that they were expecting another child.

After they had gotten back from their honeymoon in France, which they truly enjoyed and needed, things got a bit hectic than usual. After Declan spoke and Asked Aaron to have his last name changed to Horchner, Aaron petitioned for Declan and Michael Aaron's last name to be changed which was approved not long after they filed.

Emily wasn't sure if she was going to get pregnant right away since after their honeymoon Aaron and his team were called in three cases in a row. She was busy translating more and more in Arabic as tensions in the Middle East escalates. .

Her parents had returned to Europe a couple of weeks ago. They stayed with Emily even though they still have their house in Virginia. They looked after Michael Aaron when Aaron was away on cases and while Emily went to work. Jessica picked up Jack and dropped him at Emily and Aaron's house. Emily's dad picked up Declan after his soccer and lacrosse practices. Her parents are truly enjoying being grandparents to their kids. Before they left for Europe, they had discussed with Emily about permanently moving back to the States to be with them more. Her mother said that when they are away, she misses the kids a lot. They want to look after their grandkids while they still can and maybe take a couple of trips twice a year. They enjoy watching Declan play soccer and lacrosse when he has games. Declan is not only making a name for himself in soccer but also in lacrosse. The boy is obviously a natural in sports. Morgan jokes that Declan takes after his Uncle Derek. But JJ counters that by reminding him and the rest of the team that she was the '"soccer star" and that she has a scholarship to prove it.

When they are not away on a case, Derek often takes Declan with him to the gym to work out. The boy is now Derek's height, almost 6 feet tall and turned 16 a month ago. He got his driver's permit and next week, he will be taking his driving test. Declan didn't want a party for his 16th birthday, instead he asked his parents if he could have a car and that a used one will do. Aaron and Emily talked it over and agreed to buy Declan a car. He truly deserves it since he has been able to keep his 4.0 GPA while playing sports. When Emily mentioned this to her parents, Elizabeth and Robert proposed that they pay half of the cost of the car and suggested they buy Declan a brand new Ford Focus Hybrid. They agreed and o his birthday, presented the car to Declan. Declan thanked his grandparents and his parents for his car. Since then, he has been practicing on it with either Emily or Aaron or grandpa Robert.

Emily has always been irregular so when she was late for a couple of months she thought nothing of it. But she noticed the increase in her appetite so she decided to stop by a drug store on her way home. When Emily got home after picking up Jack and Michael Aaron at Jessica's house, Declan was already in the house waiting for them. Declan had already started making spaghetti and meat balls for dinner.

"Hi Dec, oh, that smells really good."

"Hi mom, did you get garlic bread?"

"I did. Thanks for making dinner, sweetheart."

"Dec. You cooked my favorite." Jack shouted, running to his big brother to give him a hug.

"Woah, Jack be careful little brother. Why don't you go put your stuff away first and change. Dad will be home soon and then we can have dinner."

"Okay."

Emily was carrying Michael Aaron on her hip but was anxiously reaching out for Declan to take him.

"Dec, how about you take this little one and I will take over cooking?"

"Okay mom. Did you miss me bay brother? You did, didn't you?"

Michael Aaron shrieked and giggled loudly as Declan tossed him in the air.

The phone rang and Jack answered it.

"Hi dad. Yes, we are all home. You coming home soon?"

"Okay, I will tell mom. Bye, dad."

"Mom dad said he is on his way home."

When Aaron got home, Emily was setting the table while Declan and Jack were playing with Michael Aaron.

When they heard the garage door, the three boys got up and made their way to the dining table.

Aaron put his briefcase down and followed the noise to the dining room where he found Emily and his boys waiting for him. Michael Aaron was banging his spoon on table and raised both his arms as soon as he saw his daddy.

Aaron laughed and walked over to Michael Aaron to give him a hug,

"Daddy, hungry!"

"Daddy is home now, we can all eat."

Aaron walked over to Emily and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Aaron and Emily asked the boys about their day. They ate and listened as their two boys talked about their day at school.

After dinner, Aaron cleaned up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Emily took Michael Aaron and gave him a bath before putting him to bed.

Declan was on the phone with his Uncle Spencer about his AP Chemistry and Calculus.

Aaron then sat with Jack and went over his homework with him.

Around 9 o'clock, Declan and jack were done with their homework and headed for bed.

Aaron and Emily said their good nights to Declan and Jack. Michael Aaron was already fast asleep in their bedroom.

After closing the door, Emily showed Aaron the pregnancy test.

"Really?"

"I think so. I'm irregular but I have not had my period for two months and I noticed the increased in my appetite. I don't have the usual pregnancy symptoms. But you know, it doesn't hurt to try."

"Oh, sweetheart. Come on, let's find out."

Aaron and Emily waited.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Time's up. Let's have a look."

"What's the color?"

"It's blue, babe. Blue says pregnant. Oh my God, we're pregnant."

"Let's try again just to be sure."

"Aaron and Emily tried a different pregnancy test.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It's pink. Pink says pregnant."

"Oh my God baby, we are pregnant. Let's make an appointment tomorrow just to make sure that these are not false alarms. I am so happy, Aaron. Are you?"

"Em, I am always happy when I'm with you and our boys. And to add another one to our brood, it makes me extra happy and it is extra special. I love you so much."

"I love you so much, Aaron. You have made all my dreams come true. How about we celebrate?"

"I think that is a great idea, sweetheart."

Their lips never parted as they made their way to their bed, shedding each piece of clothing. And skin hot and burning with desire.

**Note: I am sorry that it took me awhile to update. Ax always reviews are welcome and always appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**To See You Again Chapter 16 and an Epilogue**

"_All the joy and all this love I know that it is from above So I give you heart and soul  
>It's yours to take wherever you go Through the years you'll always know it's yours to keep<br>God has blessed this sacred vow Angels line above and look down 'Cause you are the love of my life…"_

On the last trimester of her pregnancy, Emily finally came to a decision. She and Aaron have been talking about it for months, weighing the pros and cons. But ultimately, Aaron always told her, the decision is hers. So one night, she told him that she will leave the FBI. She wanted to devote her time as a wife and mother to their three boys and their unborn child, a daughter. They were ecstatic.

She has devoted 20 years of her life to Interpol, CIA and FBI. With a 16 year old, who will be going off to college in about two years. Jack, who is almost 9 and Michael Aaron, two years old and a baby on the way, her decision was easy.

Ten years ago, if anyone told her that she will be a mother of four, she would have laughed. She would have said that person is a lunatic. She was ambitious and although being a mother was always part of her plans, having four definitely was not. But she enjoys being a mother and relishes being a wife. She would not have it any other way.

She decided to take off work for a few years until their daughter was in first grade. She wants to spend time with Dylan before he goes to Harvard or Yale or Columbia or Stanford. Thinking of her eldest son being away from her and Aaron made her sad. Even though he is not their biological son, Declan was every bit of her and Aaron. He was smart, caring, and responsible. He is a great older brother to both Jack and Michael Aaron. He went to his first school dance with a girl named Jenna.

When Emily told Aaron of her decision, it also made him think about work. He's 47 and for 22 years now, he has devoted his life to the FBI. His first marriage broke up because of work. Then he lost her to a serial killer because he was not willing to make a deal. For a time he lost Emily to another man because he was worried about his job and hers too. But thankfully, God gave him another chance and he has never been happy. The object of hunting down serial killers no longer gave him the thrill and he realized that he can still make this work a safer place even if he wasn't out there taking them down. Erin Strauss informed him that she will be retiring next year and she had recommended him to the Director to take over the position.

A few years ago, this would not even be a debate. He would have flat out declined it. But his life has changed. He is the father of three boys and soon, a daughter. He missed out the first 6 years of Jack's life and he vowed that never again, will he do that

He didn't want to end up like Gideon, who ran away from his friends and family because a serial killer got into his head.

He didn't want to be like Rossi, who let life pass him by and work became his life.

Both he and Emily had an absent parent growing up and for a very long time, they resented them for the past and were afraid they would become like them. But through the years, they have learned to forgiven them especially Emily with her mother, who is making up for being absent by being present for her grandchildren.

He wants to come home every night to his wife and their four kids. He wants to wake up for the feedings of their daughter, when she is born. He wants to hold her at night until she falls asleep in his arms. He wants to be the father and the husband his father never was.

Tonight, they both agreed. She will leave the FBI and he will be the BAU Section Chief Director.

Aaron will promote Derek Morgan to Unit Chief. He will ask Ashley Seaver to rejoin the BAU and add another team member. It was time that he let his team stand on their own in the field.

**Three months later…**

"Sweetheart, I want you to push alright?" Aaron said while holding her hand.

"Em, you can do this. Remember, you've done this before with Michael Aaron." JJ encouraged.

Her labor is taking longer that when she was pregnant with Michael Aaron.

She has been in labor for the past 3 hours.

The three boys are outside waiting anxiously with her parents, and the rest of the team.

The little one is being stubborn and seems to be taking her time in her introduction to the world. No doubt she will be strong willed and independent just like her mother.

It wasn't until another couple of hours when she decided to grace them with her presence by her loud cries.

Emily, JJ and Aaron were all in tears the moment she came out. Exhausted and sweat dripping down her forehead, she felt relieved and elated when their daughter finally decided to let her mommy rest.

After the doctor cleaned her up, their friends and family were finally allowed inside to see her and the beautiful, brown eyed baby with thick dark hair being held by the very proud dad.

"Guys, meet our daughter Amelia Jennifer Hotchner or AJ for short."

"Boys come and see your sister."

"She's beautiful mom. She looks just like you."

"Yes, mommy AJ is beautiful."

She smiled and kissed both her boys. Michael Aaron reaches out for Aaron to take him.

Aaron handed the baby to Emily's mom so she can see and hold her granddaughter for the first time.

"Oh Em, sweetheart, this is exactly how you look when you were born. Don't you agree, Robert?"

"Yes, sweetie she looks exactly like you."

They each took their turn in holding the baby. After awhile AJ started to get fussy and cried to let her mommy know that she needs to be fed.

"Guys, I think you need to leave. I need to feed this little one and she seems very impatient."

"JJ do you mind staying here in the room while I feed her? I need to ask you something?"

"Sure, Em."

Penelope, Dave, Derek and Spencer said their goodbyes. They were going to go get something to eat and just enjoy their weekend off.

They promised to come visit them after she is released from the hospital.

Aaron, the three boys, Will, Henry and Emily's parents waited outside until she was done feeding the baby.

"She really is so beautiful, Em."

"Thanks JJ. You're my best friend, that's why I added your name after her first name and I also wanted to ask you to be her Godmother."

"Oh my God, I'd be honored to be her Godmother."

"Aaron and I trust all our children's lives with you and the rest of the team. We would not be where we are now if it were not for your support. I don't think I could ever repay you for what you did for me back then with Doyle."

"Em, there is nothing I would not do to protect you. Nothing. I love you. I promised that I will always look be there for your children. They are like my own kids, you know. I gotta tell you though, Em. I feel sorry for my Goddaughter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look outside. Her Dad is an FBI agent. Declan will follow both your footsteps. Jack will follow Declan and also become an FBI agent. Michael Aaron though, I think he will be a lawyer but he will also be protective. And Henry, I have got to warn you Em, I think you and I will be in laws."

"Huh?"

"Henry seems to have an affinity for dark brown haired girls and it's all because of you."

"Me? Why are you blaming me?"

"Haven't you noticed that when we're together, he sits on your lap. And he always ask "When are we going to see Auntie Emily?" He doesn't ask "when can I go play with Jack?" My boy is in love with you. And now, did you see him earlier when Will was holding AJ? My boy will wait for AJ until she is old enough to date. Mark my word sweetie, 25 years from now, Henry and AJ will marry."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry because I know she will end up with a good man. But I warn you, Aaron is going to watch her like a hawk. And if he had his way, I don't think she will be allowed to date until she is 30."

**Epilogue: Six years later **

Emily and Aaron are dropping off their daughter, AJ and son Michael Aaron at their school. Although she is only 6 years old, they knew that she was way advanced for her age. It was Uncle Spencer who suggested that she took a test. AJ started reading when she was 2 years old and according to Uncle Spencer, she is a genius and is very fond of her Uncle Spencer. Whenever Uncle Spencer is at the house, he and AJ are in their own world.

When she took the test to determine her grade level, the results came back 4th grade level. But Aaron and Emily figured that their little girl would be too young and a little small for 4th grade. They decided to put in 3rd grade with her brother Michael Aaron and see how she response. She is wearing her favorite color pink, and her dark curly locks in pigtails. Aaron and Emily are beaming with pride. Their little girl, just like all her older brothers speaks French and learning Italian

She truly looks like a mini Emily but she is a daddy's girl.

Declan is 22 years old now, he took Pre-Law at Yale with scholarship in Lacrosse. He also got accepted at Georgetown, Harvard and Stanford but chose Yale because their Lacrosse team is plays in Division 1. Last year, after he was done with Pre-Law at Yale and last year, he transferred to Georgetown to finish Law. He has another year and then he's done with Law. He plans to apply at the FBI in the Counterintelligence Division. Just like his mom, he is fluent in French, Italian and German. He recently started dating a young lady named Katie in his class. She is tall with dark hair and very smart. Aaron and Emily met her when he brought her over for dinner. They like her a lot

Jack is a sophomore in school and just like Declan, he is playing soccer and lacrosse. Jack idolizes Declan and when Declan decided to go away for college he was sad but Declan called him every day until he adapted. .

Next summer, they plan to take their kids to Europe with their grandparents for a month long vacation.

Emily has gone back to work for the FBI, this time she is taking over as the BAU Chief of Director while Aaron was promoted to Associate Deputy Director.

They waved to their daughter and son, as they watched how Michael Aaron, although mischievous but very protective when it comes to his little sister, took her hand and led her inside the school.

Aaron put his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Babe, can you believe that she's in 3rd grade and she is only 6 years old? Wow."

"I know. Sometimes, I pinch myself because I just can't believe how lucky I am to be here. It really seems unreal. I'll say we have done a fantastic job so far with our kids. And thank you so much for giving up work to raise them. You're now the head of the BAU and I am the Associate Deputy Director. I cannot ask for more. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Aaron. You have made all my dreams come true."

**THE END**

**NOTE: **_To all the readers of this story thank you so much for your reviews and following this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing Emily and Aaron. As the season is coming to an end and this is Paget's last season, Erica Messer and Joe Mantegna have hinted that she may just return. But of course, this is all up to Paget. I am crossing my fingers that next season, we will see her back for a few episodes _


End file.
